Clan:The Empire
The Empire was founded on the 4th of July by EmperorHester (Emperorhster, runescape nickname) to create a role playing Empire with the goal of becoming the richest, most well known, most respected and most powerful nation in Runescape. More over provide a safe, fun and enjoyable environment to all those who play runescape. The Empire makes everyone welcome, no matter how experienced they are, and aims builds a community that members can benefit from. Go here to join, all you need to do is register on the forums and send Emperor Hester an Email, or join the Clan Chat (CC) Emperorhster and talk to the people there, or mainly the Emperor. Empire Constitution Empire Law News stories The Branches of the Empire The Empire has several major Branches that run the Empire in their own key areas: The Royals Not an actual branch, just the leaders of the clan, The Royal ranks are: Royal-4 R-4 The Emperor/Empress: Emperor Hester (7/4/2010- The Royals are the main leaders of the Empire, they have insight to all the major Branches in the Empire. The Central Government The role of the Central Government is to run the day to day operations in the Empire, from managing the Empire's Forums, helping World Government leaders manage their regions, worlds and business effectivly all the way to messaging members to which events are comming up such as parties, gatherings, and celebrations. More can be found in the in the Central Government Page. The World Government The role of the World Government is to run things on the Runescape worlds themselves, with the Runescape map being split into sections people in the World Government we be assigned to their own Region/Section, even the Capitol region and city. Working with the Ministry of Industry to developing their region's resources and The Imperial Military to what it would take to defend, and if captured, and retake their region from the Empire's enemies. More can be found in the World Government Page. The Empire Military The role of the Imperial Military is to serve and protect all those in the Empire. Current Legions: **#None at the moment. More can be found in the Imperial Military Branch page. The Ministry of Industry The Ministry of Industry is the money making and managing center of the Empire. It is responsible for Imperial assets and capital, and from time to time publishes statistical reports on the wealth of the Empire. The Ministry also monitors the new Imperial Bank and manages all Imperial Bank Records. The Central Intelligence Agency The role of the CIA is to gather information on everything and everyone a Royal directs it to, with the Emperor's go a head. The smallest, second hardest to get into and most secretive of all the branches, most information on the CIA not on its page in this wiki is classified. Can find out more in its page. Imperial Security Beureu Under Construction Population Active Full Time 4 Active Part Time 0 In-active and told before hand 1 In-active and haven't told 0 Images History of the Empire Founding- 7/4/2010 to 7/4/2010. The Empire was founded on the 4th of July 2010 by Emperorhester, to become one of the most well known Clans of runescape. The Emperor wanted a perfect clan government, but there was no perfect government known to man as the only perfect government is the one that your opinion says it is, so the Emperor choose a Limited Monarchy. After a couple of hours, which went into the 4th, he told his life long freind Serena (Darthmoon33) about the clan and minutes before she joined, the Emperor received an Diplomate from the Triumvirate. Paper records in real life were found that Serena Moon and the Emperor founded the Empire on the forth of July, and due to those lost records it was beleaved that the Empire was established on the 30th of August, 2010 The Triuvirate 8/31/2010 to 10/19/2010 -Diplomacy Ehyta, the Triumvirate's Diplomate, was recieved by the Emperor with an uneasyness as the Empire was just little under a full day old. After the talks began, the Emperor welcomed Cptn Aubrey to the clan, Aubrey asked to join the Ministry of Industry (MIND) in the Fletchting Department. The talks between Ehyta and the Emperor took a long pause until the 30th of September, due to internal matters within the clan concerning recruiting, and transfering Aubrey to the Government of the Empire. The talks resumed but after they did, the talks started to sour. Ehyta began avoiding questions about the Triuvirate, the Emperor's and his clan members which now included Exo Malakai, whom claimed that he was the Head General in the Triumvirate of no army, the Emperor instantly promoted Exo Malakai to an Officer Rank of Special Forces Lieutenant O-1, then Aubrey as a member of the Government stepped in and shared his views and asked questions. Ehyta avoided some questions, and after the Emperor laid down things he didn't like and understand, mainly the difference between the Empire's Constitution and the Triumvirate's constitution, the Triumvirate's looking like someone just thought of stuff and put them in their place, where as the Empire's Constitution was organized and clear, with as few words as possable to get the message clear, after some more talking without clear responces, the Emperor under the advisement of his freind Serena ended the diplomacy between the Empire and the Triumvirate. Though the Emperor could understand where Ethya was coming with the offer of the Triumvirate Head of Law could help write the Imperial Constiution, though un-needed, but the Emperor also ended the talks due to the same fact, that they were willing to jump into helping with our internal affairs but not give clear answers to questions. The Empire Constitution- 10/10/2010-10/12/2010 Empire Constitution: clan:The Empire/Constitution The Emperor, taking time from the Diplomacy talks for the Triumvirate, began talking to Cptn Aubrey and Serena (Darthmoon33) about a Constitution to "Show that there ARE limits to my power"- EmperorHester. The Emperor based much of it off of the United States Constitution to make it clear, easy to read and understand. The Constitution first started with 3 military branches, Army, Marines, and Special Forces, and 8 Civilian Branches Central Government, City Government, Police, Ministry of Industry, Ministry of Resource and Gathering, Imperial Security Bearou, Imperial Intelligence Agency, and the Department of Defence. All three agreed to the Constitution and it was signed into effect on the 12th of October, 2010 along with the six Amendments to show the permanent rights to the Empire's members. And how to Amend the Constitution, along with the Succession of the Thrown. Signers of the Empire Constitution: EmperorHester Cptn Aubrey Darthmoon33 The Empire Constitution 10/12/2010 to 12/7/2010 After deep thought the Emperor, with the approval of all the clan members, modified the Constitution to include the powers to modify the Constitution to add and remove branches, but NOT to remove the Amendments, so the Emperor in a fairly large space of time merged the Police into the Military, the military is now the unoffical police force but only to keep the peace. The City Government was merged into the Central Government to make just one Government. The Imperial Security Bearu was merged into the Imperial Intelligence Agency. And after the Establishment of the Imperial Council, the Council began the idea, mainly Darthmoon33, that since the Emperor planed to fight on the battle field, that there should be an Honor Guard added to the Military, picked by the Emperor and other Honorguards to join. The Department of Defense was merged into the Marines as the Marines were the designated Defense force The Ministry of Justice was created to have trials of members and determine whether the Laws made by the Emperor was both Constitutional and fair to members. And the Emperor added more duties he had to perform, like a State of the Empire address every Saturday. And the last part to date, the definition of Treason, to limit who the Emperor says is commiting treason against the Empire. The Imperial Council- 10/28/2010 to 12/7/2010 Faced with the admiting to the fact that he couldn't come up with everything for the Empire, the Emperor came up with the Imperial Council as an Advisory Board for the Emperor. Sworn into the Council of secrecy and faced with a heavy work load the Imperial Council was formed and had members to discuss everything Empire. Current Members: Cptn Aubrey, Darthmoon33, Exo Malakai, Slayweakling, and Airwalk329. Unionization: 12/1/2010-12/7/2010 On the 1st of December in 2010 the Emperor was approched by Darthmoon33 about making the Empire clan become the Empire Union. The Emperor roled with the idea, and even posting on the 5th of the new Constitution, requiring 4 of the sitting Council Members to sign it and after the required 2 days of waiting for objections, the Clan became a Union. The offical Birthdate of the Union is December 7th, 2010. Back to it's roots- 2/3/2011 An idea by Finance and Trade Minister Vaderdude222, the Empire became a nation rather than a Union. With the definition of a clan being those of a the same bloodline, the Empire addopted a stance on being a Nation instead. With a new constitution to come with the transformation. Lost history: 2/3/2011-10/20/2011 Alot of history that has to be found. Emperor Hester's Return: Emperor Hester, after taking a shorter then normal "off period" time of in-activity with Runescape, returned with ALOT of major changes returning with him... Category:Clans Category:The Empire Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate